Rangers Apprentice: Tides of the Western Shore
by Mosgem
Summary: The world is shrinking; the maps are growing. Advised by Oberjarl Erak, King Duncan is sending the worlds largest fleet across the Endless Ocean in search of a new land. Accompanied by the Herons and the world's greatest warriors, Will is sent on a mission of which he could never imagine; but the new world is a hostile place that has dangers even Halt couldn't have foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story, with an actual plotline and everything!**

**I have to admit I am new to this fandom and would greatly appreciate all reviews and support that I could get. For now, thought, just enjoy the first chapter. **

* * *

Crowley was at it again.

Will stood stock-still in the trees, smiling slightly under the hood of his cowl as he watched the corpse commandant blunder around the cottage, knocking over the water clock and bumping into the table.

For this performance, however, Gilan had elected to join in. On a challenge from Will, he had been creeping as close as he could to the cottage door while remaining unseen. Of course, Liam had spotted him and instead of blowing the whole performance Gilan had merely rolled through the open window and joined in with Crowley. Now the two wrecked havoc in the cottage while the other forty-eight Rangers watched in the woods, stifling laughter and remaining absolutely still. They were all skilled at both.

"Right!" Crowley declared, looking up from his stack of papers. "You all promise to serve the Kingdom of Araluen for better or for worse, through sickness or pain… de ya de ya de ya. Gosh, if I didn't know better I would swear a Pastor wrote these things…"

"And you solemnly swear to never reveal any information regarding the contents or methods of the corpse, even under threat of endless pain or a long, slow death?" Gilan, who was reading over Crowley's shoulder, asked, and then blundered on. "Well of course you do. Painful death and torture is what you signed up for, no?"

Will took a moment to look at the three Apprentice's bemused faces and had to stifle a laugh. He remembered when he had been in that position, so many years ago: bemused, disappointed and above all scared. He could see lines of letdown creasing the eyes of the three graduates as they learned that graduation day was just like any other day… except you graduated.

"Well then." Crowley smiled. "These three— Stuart, Liam and Carrot Head…"

" Nick," Gilan reminded him cheerful, and Crowley snapped his fingers.

"Right, Nick! As long as they've demonstrated adequate ability with Ranger weapons…." He let the sentence hang, casting a meaningful look over to the mentors. Two nodded. One shook his head. "Ah! Two out of three, that's not bad, right?"

"Seems good to me," Gilan shrugged, and the mentors all nodded. Liam, who's mentor had shook his head, looked slightly insulted and on the verge of panic.

"Great!" Crowley smiled. "That's it, then. Has anyone got some coffee?" he leaned back against the wall and smiled, obviously pleased with himself for another masterful performance. Outside, Will knew what was coming. Even though it had been years since he coached the three boys, he could remember them vividly and had a pretty good assumption of who would ask the inevitable question.

"Um, sir?" Nick asked, raising a tentative hand. "What about our—"

"Of course!" Gilan all but yelled, causing the three to jump slightly. He turned back to Crowley and made a vague gesture with his hand. "They want their doohickey's!"

"Right!" Crowley exclaimed. "The thingamabobs! How did I forget?" the last question was directed at the apprentices as he dug a hand into his cloak. "Well there's one…" he pulled out a golden Oakleaf and was handing it to Liam when he took a good look at it. He pulled his arm back immediately.

"No, sorry," he excused, placing it back in his pocket. "That one's Halts… don't tell anyone, yeah?" A few more seconds of digging and he pulled out the three silver badges and handed them over.

Now was the time, Will realized. He had been so caught up in the proceedings that he failed to notice Halt stepping forwards and pulling down his hood. The movement was mirrored by the other Rangers, and a huge cry went up from fifty-some odd throats.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Congratulations!" Will's cry was a second to late. Halt shot him a funny look, but the rest of the Rangers were too busy cheering and laughing to notice. Upon hearing the roar, Stuart had succeeded in dropping his Oakleaf and was now scrabbling around on the floor to get it. Liam and Nick looked stunned at the fifty grinning faces in front of them as their families, who had been concealed in the bushes, rushed forwards to engulf them.

Will joined the melee of backslapping and reassuring before making his way over to where Crowley, Halt and Gilan were standing.

"Don't know how you do that every year," Gilan was saying, a massive smile plastered onto his face. "It was all I could do not to break down in tears when one you started calling them names."

"I just about laughed at the Oakleaf part," Will chimed in, shooting an amused glance at his former mentor. "Thinking of retirement, Halt?" The grizzled ranger glared at him.

"You'll be retiring from broken legs if you don't wipe that smile off your face," he growled, and Will just grinned easily at him.

"You two never stop, do you?" Crowley asked, shaking his head at the byplay between the two. "Kids these days."

"You're just as young as I am," Halt snapped.

"Old," Will corrected. "Once you turn seventy it's improper to use _young_ as a reference to yourself, Halt."

"I'm not seventy!" Halt snapped indignantly, annoyed at how the three were grinning at him.

"Are you sure?" Crowley asked, one hand dipping into his pocket. "If you're not, you could always…" he trailed off as he held out the gold Oakleaf temptingly in front of Halt.

"Get that away!" he snapped, slapped Crowley's hand. He turned and marched away indignantly, leaving the three doubled over in laughter.

Linebreak

Will was sitting at diner with Alyss in his cottage, recounting the events of the day while she laughed at Crowley's performance. Will had known her long enough to tell the difference between her fake laugh and her real one, and he was happy to see this was real.

"How did Halt react to that?" she asked as he came to the part where Crowley had pulled the wrong badge out.

"Badly," Will smiled. "He seemed quite annoyed at it, actually. It probably didn't help that we wouldn't drop it afterwards."

"Will!" Alyss said, and he smiled.

"What?" he asked innocently. She just shook her head, still smiling slightly at him as he ate. Before she could say anything else, Tug let out a low rumbled from outside.

"Trouble?" She asked him, but she already knew the answer. Will had barely reacted to the rumble from his faithful horse. At the same time, she noticed the Ebony had perked up and her tail was slowly wagging back and forth.

"Probably Halt," Will said, and then he frowned as he heard steps on the porch. "No, wait. That'll be Gilan." Immediately he relaxed more, putting on an air of complete indifference as the Ranger opened the door uninvited.

"Hello, Gilan," Alyss said politely, and Will glanced up from his cup.

"Oh, hi," he greeted, before going back to swirling his coffee around. Flipping down his cowl, the Ranger looked at them both with an exasperated sigh.

"Just once it'd be nice if someone was surprised when I show up," he grumbled. "How'd you know it was me?" This was directed at Will.

"Come on," Will smiled. "I lived here for five years with Halt, and you must have visited a hundred times during my training. Every single time when you climbed up the steps, you stumbled into the door."

"Of course." Gilan rolled his eyes as Will gestured for him to sit down, going to the kitchen to fix the young Ranger a cup of coffee. When he got back, Gilan and Alyss were making small talk.

"What brings you here?" Will asked, taking back his seat and handing Gilan the cup. He took a second to warm his hands and take a sip before answering.

"King Duncan wants to see you," he said. Most people would have been surprised by a summon like this, but Will merely raised his eyebrows in inquiry to the odd request.

"What for?" He asked, and Gilan shrugged.

"I know as little as you do," he told Will, taking another drink. "You and Alyss both are meant to report to Castle Araluen as soon as possible." Will nodded slowly, sharing a look with Alyss.

"So Halt will have the fief all to himself," he said, and was surprised when Gilan shook his head.

"Halt's coming too," he clarified. "Horace has been called to the meeting, and last I heard Erak had picked up Slethen and they were both on their way now."

"What's Duncan up to?" Will asked. Most people wouldn't dare to question the King like that, but Will considered Duncan more a friend than a ruler and elected to speak however he wanted. He was, after all, a Ranger.

"I guess we'll find out," Gilan answered. "He wants the three of us there as soon as possible; Halt's already left."

"He's probably still sulking about the retirement joke," Will muttered, downing his coffee in one gulp. "Might as well get going, then."

"Don't you want to pack or anything?" Alyss asked in surprise, looking up from the diner table. "The plates are still out, and you have nothing ready for a trip."

"My bow's by the door," Will shrugged, standing up and swinging his cloak around his shoulders. "I'll have Baron Arald arrange to get the place cleaned up. Tug's waiting outside to go, and your horse is as well."

"But I'm not dressed," Alyss protested. "For a formal meeting with the King I should at least be dressed in my courier outfit." Currently she was wearing tight pants and a loose linen shirt with a knit sweater over it.

"Why do you have to dress up?" Will asked. "It's only the King, after all." He disappeared out of the door. A second later, his head poked back in. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Linebreak

The ride to castle Araluen took two days. Alyss didn't have time to pack a tent, and as a result she dictated that Will was to give her his. He didn't mind the slightest bit, instead rolling up in his cloak outside and going to sleep faster than she did. He was perfectly used to sleeping on the plain ground with the stars spread out above him. Alyss, used to the more comfortable— if no less demanding— job of a courier, tossed and turned for hours before sleep claimed her.

In the middle of the second day they reined in outside the walls of the mighty, swopping castle. Will glanced up at its soaring arches and curved walls, admiring the beauty of the massive castle. Their beauty hid their deceptive strength, as the young Ranger could make out several guard towers hidden amidst the sculptures and even more archery slots.

The two guards ran out to meet them, weapons and armor jangling, but as soon as they saw the shimmering cloaks of the Rangers they relaxed.

"Hello, Ranger Will," one said formally, giving a short bow. "We didn't expect you so early; we barely saw you."

"That's how we train 'em," Gilan smiled as the drawbridge was dropped to the ground and the three of them road through the entrance into the outside courtyard. More sentries were dotted along the grounds, but standing there to greet them was Horace himself.

"Horace!" Will grinned delightedly, swinging easily out of Tug's saddle and slapping his old friend heartily on the back. "How're you doing?"

"Not too bad," he smiled back, looking the smaller boy up and down. Will looked much the same as he had the last time they saw each other: the unruly brown hair, his Ranger cloak that seemed to shimmer in the light and most of all, the massive longbow he clutched in one hand. Over his right shoulder, Horace could make out the twenty-four arrows that were poking out. "Any idea what Duncan's doing this time?"

"I was hoping his son-in-law would know more," Will shrugged. "I guess not, though."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Horace amended. "If you'd just leave Tug and Blaze to the stable hands…" As if on cue, two young men stepped forwards and looked admiringly at the cloaked Rangers. Small and unimpressive as they were and despite the fact that they were surrounded by royalty day and night, two of Araluens youngest protégés was always an exciting sight.

"If I must," Gilan said uneasily, handing over the reins. Will did much the same with even more reluctance.

"Just make sure to brush him down well," he reminded the boy who was now in control of his ever-faithful horse. "And don't give him two apples, only one."

_Two_, Tug said, his nostrils flaring.

"One," Will corrected. He noticed the strange look that the stable hand was giving him. "Sorry. Horse talking. One apple, brush him down and make sure his water buckets full. Oh, and remember to twist the top off the apple before you let it have him, and try not to let him—"

"Will," Alyss said gently, taking his hand. "They know what they're doing."

"Right," he nodded, allowing himself to be led into the castle, up the spiral staircase and into King Duncan's quarters. It was lavishly furnished with several plush couches, a fireplace in one corner and two windows on the back wall. The room was dominated by a large oak desk, in which the King sat behind. Halt was sitting on the other side with the massive Skandian Oberjarl, both who were leaning over a large map of Araluen and the surrounding coast. Slethen stood over to one side, discussing some private matter with Princess Cassandra. It was her who noticed them first.

"Will!" she cried in delight, going to hug him quickly. There was a time, he knew, where such contact would annoy Alyss, but as of now she just smiled and greeted Slethen in the traditional Arridi way .

"It's great to see you," Will smiled, holding Cassandra at an arms length and looking her up and down. She was looking as beautiful as ever— although not quite so much as Alyss.

"Will," Duncan greeted warmly, clasping one of the Rangers hands in both of his. "Glad you could make it. You had no trouble on the trip?"

"None at all, Your Majesty." Will shook his head.

"Oh, none of that," Duncan said, waving a hand dismissively. "Just Duncan is fine. And Gilan, I must say the way you cracked that thief ring was simple astounding…."

Once they were finished their greetings, Will pulled up a spare chair for Alyss, electing himself to stay standing. Slethen watched with an approving eye.

"In my country," he told the boy. "A man who respects his women above all else is the best kind of man. Here, have my chair." He stood up and offered it to Will.

"In my country, a man who notices that kind of respect often mirrors it in his own house," Will smiled in return. "Sit down; I've spent enough time in the saddle recently."

The boy hadn't lost his manners, Slethen thought as he sat down. Duncan cleared his throat and immediately all eyes in the room were on him. He gestured to the map, where several markings were laid out leading all the way to the edge of the map and off of it on additional sheets of paper.

"I'm sure you all want to know why you've been called here today," he smiled, enjoying the way they leaned in closer to listen. "As some of you may have guessed, Araluen is calling together it— and it's neighboring countries— finest men and women, all of you included, for a voyage that could change the fate of this country once and for all."

"And that would be?" Gilan asked. Halt and Erak clearly already knew, and by the smirks they both wore it was going to be something good.

"We're sending a fleet across the Endless Ocean," Duncan smiled, sitting back and enjoying the shocked looks all around. Alyss, he saw, was decidedly better at concealing it that the rest of the group, though Will and Gilan were almost able to keep their stoic ranger masks on. "We're going to map the rest of the world."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue with this and let it unfold? If you think yes, drop a review and let me know. **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews and welcomes to the fandom! This chapter is a bit boring, but once they get in the water things will pick up a bit. **

* * *

"You what?" Will asked, looking at the King as if he were insane.

"That was my reaction as well," Halt conceded. "But our good King explained the whole thing to me, and thankfully now I've stopped thinking he's gone off his rocker."

"If you two are quite done," Duncan said. "As crazy as the idea sounds, I have consulted in great detail with Oberjarl Erak and he assures me that it is possible. Oberjarl, if you would…"

"Of course," Erak said, a little loudly. He fumbled in his coat for a second before pulling out crumpled, stained drawing of a bird, smoothing it out and laying it down on the tabletop. Will looked at it, trying to see something special about the bird but finding nothing. It had long, hollow wings, a round shape and a wide, long beak. The drawing was crude and hurried, although whoever had done it had clearly paid close attention to colour: the tail was tinged with orange, the tips of the wings were speckled with white dots and the head had a blue stripe across it. Other than that, the bird was brown.

"In Arrida, birds are very useful for finding water," Slethen said after a moments silence. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we trying to do the opposite?"

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning," Duncan suggested. "A Skandian wolfship was on a raid of Iberia when a storm hit. The Skirl, thankfully, was an experienced man and managed to keep the boat and all of its crew from sinking, but they were horribly off course. Their maps got damaged in the storm and it was too overcast to see the stars, so they had no way of telling which way was home."

"They tried to follow the winds," Erak cut in. "As any good sailor would. But the storm was still blowing out away from Skandia— and everything else— so all it did was push them farther and farther out into the endless ocean, away from any hope of rescue."

"Did they make it back?" Will asked. Erak should his head grimly.

"The boat still hasn't returned," he said. Will bowed his head in respect, but Alyss spoke up.

"Then how do we know all of this happened?" she asked the Oberjarl. "I mean, if we haven't gotten word from them then how do we know they haven't just been sunk by a pirate ship?"

"No pirates would dare mess with Skandians," Erak told her indignantly. "And I never said we didn't hear from them; I just said they haven't returned."

Will gave a quiet sigh and rubbed his temples. It was unlike the Oberjarl to talk in riddles, so Erak either had a pre-scripted speech he was supposed to follow or was extremely proud of something and didn't want to give it away just quite yet.

"Fortunately for us, the Skandian ship had picked off a couple of other vessels and were in possession of these," Duncan said, producing a cage from under his desk. In it Will could see five pigeons, all looking at him with glassy eyes and curious expressions.

"Messenger pigeons," he said, and the King nodded.

"The Skandians attached a short note containing the details of their voyage, accompanied by a picture of this bird. We've received no note of them yet."

"But we expect to see them soon," Erak said firmly. "If the Captain has any sense in his mind— which I know he does— he'll have followed the pigeon's bearing and should be entering the Constant Sea by tomorrow."

"This is a riveting tale," Slethen cut in, a hint of dryness to his voice. "Excuse my manners, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I was just getting to that," King Duncan smiled, holding up the picture of the seabird. "According to Erak, this is clearly a seabird: designed for long, prolonged flights over the endless miles of water in the endless ocean. He has a whole list of reasons why, but we're not going to go into that."

"So it's a seabird," Will deadpanned. "How does that tie into us crossing the largest body of water in the known world?"

"Because this seabird isn't from our side of the world," Duncan said. That drew a reaction. The two Rangers gave each other shocked looks of understanding. Alyss frowned for a moment before coming to the realization and letting a small gasp. Only Slethen didn't catch on.

"You'll forgive me," he said. "I am a desert dweller, and therefore am at a bit of a loss. King Duncan, perhaps you would prepare to explain?"

"The seabird comes from some landmass," Duncan told him. "It has to have somewhere to land; all birds do. Oberjarl Erak here assures me that the Skandians have charted every known seabird in the world, and this drawing matches none of them."

"So?"

"So," Will cut in. "It means the bird has to have come from somewhere. A different landmass, perhaps a whole new country that's just awaiting our discovery."

Realization slowly dawned on Slethen's face. "And we're going to find it."

"And we're going to claim it for Araluen," Duncan nodded.

Linebreak

"What do you think of all this?" Will asked Horace as the two of them strode through the woods. King Duncan wanted to go over some of the details regarding forces and strategies with Halt, Slethen and Erak. While Will was an accomplished Ranger, neither he nor Horace could boast the knowledge of Araluens forces the way Halt could.

"I have no idea what's going on," Horace admitted cheerfully. "You know this sort of mish-mash bird sighting phenomena is over my head. If the King deems it fit to send a ship across the Endless Sea then I'll happily go."

And that was the wonderful thing about Horace. Like many warriors Will knew, they were content with their abilities and didn't try to overextend them. Horace was the finest swordfighter in all of Araluen; there were few in other countries who could contest him either. Will knew that if you gave his friend a blade and a target Horace wouldn't hesitate to attack. He knew his place in the hierarchy, and that place wasn't planning. He was perfectly content to leave that sort of thing for minds more fit to the job.

"I think that it's brilliant," Will said. "There's no one who knows the sea better than the Skandians do, and if they think there's a land across the Endless Ocean then I'll be willing to try and find it."

"I was thinking the same thing," Horace nodded. "But when, do you figure? I heard word around the castle that a ship was being built— a massive one at that— but I never actually saw any proof towards it. I guess we'll be taking that ship."

"Halt will be thrilled," Will smiled dryly, imagining the look on his former mentors face once they had been at sea for months. He himself wasn't exactly looking forwards to a long voyage on one of the uncomfortable wolfships. They weren't the most comfortable ship in the world, especially when the seas got nasty.

The two of them walked in silence for a while more, completing a loop and ending up back at Castle Araluen. When they did they were greeted by Cassandra.

"There you are," she said, gesturing for them to follow her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Dad's got a carriage ready," she told Will and Horace, leading them around the soaring castle and to the roads in front where sure enough there was an open-topped carriage flanked by a squadron of guards. "He's taking us to see his boat."

Will was dubious, but he was in no position to turn down the King and had to admit that he was curious to see the ship that would take them across the Endless Ocean. Electing not to join the Duncan, Cassandra and Alyss in the carriage he instead saddled up Tug and road alongside them. The escort formed two ranks of five on either side, with an additional two men up front and another two taking up the rear. It was more a show of protocol than it was to prevent any real attack— Duncan was a well-loved King throughout the country, not to mention the fact he was flanked by four of the countries most capable warriors— plus the Skandian Oberjarl and an Arridi warrior. Anyone who attacked them would have to be insane.

It had been around two when they started and Will guessed it was touching five by the time they crossed from one Fief to another, took a shortcut through a forest and ended up at Araluens main pier— the place where valuables, supplies and sometimes hostages were traded. Will had been there before but not in recent years, and he was surprised to see a large wooden hut— at least fifty feet tall and twice as wide had been built on the edge of the water.

"As you've probably guessed, crossing the Endless Ocean would be uncomfortable at best," Duncan said as they dismounted and headed towards the building, guards staying behind at the carriage. "Added to the fact we have no idea what's out there or how long you will all be at sea, we decided to come up with an alternative." He opened the door with a flourish and gestured them in. Will entered first, eyes adjusting immediately to the relative gloom and sweeping the area. When he did he was shocked.

Sitting in the middle of the dock, bobbing gently on the waves was the largest ship he had ever seen. It had to have had at least forty feet tall without masts, thirty feet wide at each side. It was made entirely out of wood with a metal spine the glistened in the half-life of the room. Behind him Will could hear gasps of surprise and murmurs of appreciation as the rest of the group filled in behind them.

"It's called the _S.S Pathfinder," _Duncan said, coming in behind them and smiling. "Three decks not including the upper one, wheel steering, four sails and six oars to each side. We needn't go into the specifics, but be assured she's the finest ship to ever sail the seas."

"The hull is what's fine about her," Erak rumbled, looking the ship over with more than a hint of pride in his eye. "Double-layered wood with an air-tight compartment in between the two more than a meter wide. If the outer hull is breached in any way, the whole compartment can flood and she'll still sail smoothly."

"It's incredible," Horace said softly, looking the _Pathfinder_ up and down. "How many can it hold?"

"Oh, she's not the only of her kind," Duncan smiled. "We have two more smaller but just as capable ships in other yards."

"Who're they carrying?" Will asked. Based on her size, the _Pathfinder _could carry all of them plus a platoon of guards, servants and cooks fit for the King.

"No one very important," the King answered, a glint in his eyes. "Just the assortment of Senshi, Arridi and Araluen warriors that'll be accompanying you."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought in a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter of just talking, but next one they'll meet the Heron's, and then they're at sea and things will pick up from there. Thanks all to the reviews!**

* * *

"How many?" Halt asked, keeping his face stoic even though Will could tell it was the first time his former mentor had heard the news. Will too was surprised; when he heard that they were traveling into unknown man he had assumed they would be accompanied by a guard of a dozen or so guards. He hadn't guessed a whole platoon would be accompanying them.

"Fifty each," Duncan replied. "Plus the Skandian crews that are accompanying you, and the obvious skill already present… should be more than enough to offer protection."

"So who's going?" Gilan asked. Like Will he had at first assumed it would be just the assembled group, but now it was clear this was going to be a larger party than previously thought.

"Obviously all that are assembled here," Duncan said. "Gilan, Halt, Will, Horace, Alyss, Slethen. Cassandra will accompany you so you have Royal Authority on your side. Halt, I do believe Pauline has requested she go, as did the healer Malcolm. Jenny from Redmont will also be on the ship."

"Why her?" Horace blurted, and all eyes swung towards him. Gilan's face clearly showed that the knight should pick his words carefully. "Well, I mean, this is going to be a dangerous trip, right?" he shrugged. "No offence, Gil, but I've never had much notion she's one for fighting."

"She isn't," the Ranger admitted. "Is she coming along for cooking?" Alyss stiffened at that and was slightly surprised when the King nodded. It sounded horribly stereotypical to her.

"The Oberjarl tells me that good health is essential to survive over long voyages," he said. "Miss Jenny is one of the most talented cooks in the country and should make sure you all stay healthy."

"Except for Halt," Will smiled. "Pity to anyone who tries to make him eat something he doesn't."

"Like crow," Gilan supplied. "He hates crow." There had, in fact, been one time where Halt had sent his apprentice out to shoot something for diner. Twenty minutes later Gilan had returned, beaming, a dead crow held proudly in his hand with an arrow right through its eye. Halt had taken one bite of the cooked bird before spitting it out.

"That was years ago!" Halt protested, glowering at his two former pupils. "I haven't had crow in years."

"I wouldn't expect so," Gilan replied cheerfully. "Given the way you gagged when you first had one."

"Gentlemen," Duncan said with a note of exasperation to his voice. "As much as I enjoy listening to you three bicker, there is work that needs to be done." He waited for a second, before continuing. "As I was saying: Jenny will also be going with you on the _Pathfinder_. Horace, you'll be in charge of the Araluen knights. Can you do that?" He nodded, and Erak let out a dooming laugh.

"Course he had do it, King," the Skandian chuckled. "I've seen this boy here get beserking Skandians into a formation. He'll handle your warriors with no problem."

"As long as they listen," Horace said. "Otherwise I might have to throw them overboard."

"Of course," Duncan smiled. "Oberjarl Erak, I do believe you mentioned something about a Wolfship crew or two?"

"Or two?" The Oberjarl snorted. "Six ships, all sailing day and night. We'll have twelve crews going with you and they can rotate every two weeks, so that no crew is too tired."

"Every two weeks?" Slethen asked in surprise. "How long are we expecting this voyage to be?"

"That's the thing, Wakir," Erak answered. "We have no clue how long we'll be out there or where you're going to land. The King, Halt and I have been talking about it for some time now and we've deemed it best to prepare for the worst-case scenario."

"Which would be?" This was Will.

"You do a full circle, find there's nothing in the ocean and end up in hostile Temujai ground," Erak answered flatly. "Of course, we're fairly sure that won't happen, but your mentor here did have a very good point."

"Always prepare for the worst," Halt nodded. "That way, you can't be disappointed."

"I understand you all probably have hundreds of questions," Duncan cut in when Will's mouth opened. "And I'm sure they're all very good ones, but we don't have time right now. There are preparations to be made and supplies to be gathered, and I'm sure you'll all want sufficient time to pack your bags. Messengers should be along soon with all the additional details you need, as well as any equipment we think may be important." He smiled coyly at Will and Gilan. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the new toys same as Halt did."

"They're not toys," Halt grumbled as the two younger Rangers shared a look, trying to guess at what the King was getting at. "They're highly complex tactical observation equipment."

Linebreak

"Cloaks!" Will cried out in delight, opening the paper-and-twine package and peering inside. Gilan, standing behind him, looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the package was full of Ranger cloaks of every colour combination that could be deemed plausible. There were bright green ones that were for more tropical environments, light brown ones much like the ones they had worn in Arrida, white-and-black ones identical to the one Will had worn up to Macindaw and grey-speckled black cloaks that would work for mountainous terrain.

"A lot of cloaks," Gilan observed as Will pulled each one out individually, lying them down on his table. "These must have taken ages to make for the three of us." Will swung the grey one around his shoulders and flipped the cowl up, going completely still.

"Can you see me?"

"You're standing in front of a wooden wall, holding a brown package in your hand and about three feet away from a candle," Gilan sighed. "Of course I can see you, Will." Beneath the shadow of the cowl, Will grinned to himself. He remembered how Horace had done much the same to him while they were tracking the Outsiders and saw why: the exasperation on Gilan's face was entertaining.

"Is that all Duncan was talking about?" Alyss asked, peering into the empty wrapper. "A bunch of cloaks?"

"It makes sense, if you think about it," Will said, swinging the grey cloak from his shoulders and replacing it with his familiar, grey-and-green one. "It's like Erak said: we don't know what's going to be there. It makes sense to be as prepared as we can."

"For any terrain," Gilan added, examining the new fabric with interest. All of them were woven with extreme care in the random pattern that made up all Ranger cloaks. Knowing how long a single one took to make, constantly switching from colour to colour in order to get that speckled, distorting pattern that was extremely important when it came to blending in with backgrounds, Gilan had to guess it would've taken months to make eight cloaks— twelve counting the ones for Halt. Obviously, the King had been working on this project for a long time.

"There is also a letter," Alyss told the two of them, holding it up. Because they were expecting to leave soon and in order to make it easier on the couriers, Gilan had elected to stay with Will and Alyss in the cottage. There were no spare bedrooms, but he was fine rolled in his cloak on the couch.

Alyss opened it up and unfolded the paper, skimming through it quickly. Will folded up the cloaks neatly and set them aside, moving behind his wife in order to read the letter.

"We leave in a week," he said in surprise, reaching the bottom and sharing a look with Gilan. "Seven days before we're sailing across the Endless Ocean." It was a huge concept to grasp. His whole life the Endless Ocean had been there, always to the West, stretching as far as the eye could see and farther than any ship dared to go. It was a never-ending body of water that some thought went straight to the edge of the earth, where a massive waterfall plunged into the stars.

Will didn't really believe that last part, but the thought that they were going to attempt to cross that uncharted territory sent something like fear through his body. Not only that, but once they did they would be in unknown, uncharted land with no sure way to get back and no idea of what they would be facing. Will had practically gone as far as the known maps went, from up North in Skandia to far west in Araluen to down South-West in Nihon-Ja, but this was something new all together. Here, the Skandian navigators had no idea where to go and their diplomats had no idea what to expect and the warriors— including himself— didn't know what they would be facing.

"Well, we should probably get ready," Gilan replied cheerful. "Extra bows, probably, and enough wood to make a bunch more. We'll need food, yeah? And probably warm clothes, and clothes for warm weather, and maybe something to make a little camp aboard the ship, and when we get off the ship, and—"

"Gil," Alyss cut in. "We've done this sort of thing before." Then she added, with a sly grin, "Besides. You forgot coffee."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update waits between updates, but I'm really busy with exams coming up and I might not have another one up in a while. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
